Nintendogs/Glitches
Below is a list of glitches and how to recreate them. Glitches With Dog Behavior 'Abnormal Dog Head' 360_glitch.png|Abnormal head. 360_glitch2.png While interacting with their dog, if the player pulls their tail in a certain direction there is a chance the dog's head will turn 360 degrees. 'Dancing Dog' dancing_dog.png|The dog landed on their back. dancing_dog2.png dancing_dog3.png To do this, follow the "Abnormal Dog Head" glitch, but when the dog turns to look at their tail switch to the other side and do it again until the dog lunges backward and lands on their back. When this happens pet the back leg closest to the front view and the dog will swing their head back and forth until they get up. High-Pitched Music Record To recreate this glitch, start any music record and move the slider with the arrow to the top. This may take a few tries, but eventually the player may notice that the music sounds somewhat warped. The difference is more noticeable in some songs than others, such as the Smilin' Dog Record. 'Puppy Press-ups' To recreate this glitch, the player must play the Waltz of the Flowers Record and focus the camera on one puppy. When that puppy starts to do press-up-like movements, the player must take the record needle off the record and their puppy will still do press-ups even if the player unfocuses on the puppy. The dog will stop when they are given a bath, called by the player, brushed by the player, entered in a contest, walked, or if they hear another record. 'Puppy Zombies' The player must play on the keyboard until all dogs in the room are singing along. Then, the player should close the system until the dogs bark through the speakers, and then open it again. The dogs should be on the screen as they have just been called. At this point, the player needs to move the camera and the dogs will walk towards the player like zombies, hence the name of the glitch. 'Rare Present Glitch' If the player tugs on the leash during a walk to make their dog run and an unseen present appears, the dog will stop when the present is on the edge of the screen. They will get the present like normal but then face right and put their paws on the side of the screen as if their owner was on the right side of the Nintendo DS. The dog will react as normal when the present is opened but will still stay on the right side. 'Separated Shadows' When the player throws a frisbee and a dog returns it to the player, the shadow of the frisbee and the dog are separated from each other even when the dog is holding the disc in their mouth. This is because the game recognizes the dog and the disc as two separate objects. This glitch works with any item that can be held in a dog's mouth, but it is seen better with a flying disc. 'Tail Underfloor' When a dog is lying down and the player pets them, the dog may wag their tail. If the dog is turned to their side while lying down or if the player changes the camera so that the dog's head is facing left or right, the dog's tail will go into the ground. When the dog gets up their tail will act strangely for a time before going back to normal. Glitches With Gameplay Mechanics 'Generating Trainer Points' Brushing a dog with a rubber brush generates 1-3 Trainer Points per minute. The player can leave the brush on the dog, which will automatically generate hundreds of points if left on for a long period of time. However, if left alone for too long the pet may become famished or parched, which would cause a loss in points instead. 'Infinite Walks' The player can take infinite walks if they take their dog to a park and change accessories on their dog. The game will save and the player should turn off their DS and then turn it back on again. and the player will resume at their home with the ability to take another walk. Stamina and trainer points cannot be gained while exploiting this glitch. 'Infinite Competitions' The player must change the date back days from the present time and set the time to 11:59 PM. Then they must turn on the game and play for a minute so that it's 12 AM. The player will be allowed to compete in another competition. Category:Gameplay Mechanics